Mario Kart and Love!
by percabeth4-evez
Summary: Nico goes to see his boyfriend and sees...Percy playing Mario Kart! How will Nico try to get his attention? How will Percy take being made fun of? How will Nico sneak in a make out session? Read and find out silly! I know, summary sucks, the story's much better. WARNING!: Yaoi, No lemon. Some fluff and randomness! rated T for lip locking and cussing.


_**Hey y'all! So, this is my first fanfic, So please no flames, and if you do, do it becuase of my spelling or something, not the pairing. And this happend after TLO but before TLH.**_

_**WARNING!: Yaoi, randomness, fluff and (of course) Mario Kart!**_

_**Don't say i didn't warn you.**_

_**-Ashlyn**_

(NICO'S POV)

I was on my way to see my bigshot boyfriend, Percy. Yeah, i'm gay, big deal. Anyways, i was walking to the poseidon cabin, when i heard a grunt and a groan.

I growl softly as i lean my ear against the door and i hear...are those motors?

i pick the lock on the door (thank you stoll brothers) and i see Percy...

Playing mario kart.

I raises an eyebrow, "Uh...Perce?" his eyes were glued to the screen, his tongue out slightly, his hands clutching the little wheel controller thingy.

"Percy?...babe...YO JACKSON!" i scream in his ear and he falls off his bed. He glares at me, "The hell babe?"

"You didn't answer me." i reply. "What exactly are you doing?"

He smiles and gives me a quick hug before pointing at the screan and saying "Mario kart for the wii baby!" i raise my eyebrows, "No dip you dolt." he pouts, "Hater." he picks up his controller and starts playing again.

"How'd you get a Wii anyways?" i ask, trying not to notice my hot sixteen year old boyfriend was in loose boxers. "Mom got it for my birthday. Cool right?" he turns the wheel and groans. "Damnit. Bowser knocked me off the course." i look at the screen before i bust out laughing. Percy pauses the game and looks at me, "Are you on crack babe?" i look at him , still laughing. "N-no, B-but...YOU'RE USING PRINCESS PEACH?!" i fall on the floor, just laughing while Percy glares at me.

"S'cuse me, but Princess Peach is cool." i get up and sit next to him, giggling like a Twilight Fangirl, "Sorry Percy, but...really? Like, i know you're gay. But seriously, Princess Peach?" He growls and starts playing again. i pout, What, I'm less important than a fricken video game? I think. After awhile, i get up and turn the Wii off.

"What the fuck Nico?! i was about to get the next leve-mmf!" i scilence with a kiss. He smiles and kisses back, wrapping his arms around my waist, while i wrap mine around his neck. He licks my lips and i open my mouth slightly and he lets his tongue in. I moan softly as he moves his hands under my shirt and rubbing my back.

He moves to my neck, licking and kissing at first, but started to suck and bite. "Oh Percy..." i whisper/moan and he smiles. which makes me blush, of course.

"Y-you're g-gonna leave a h-hicky P-p-p-Percy." i mutter. "Ask me if i care babe." he whispers against my neck and i shiver a little. He pulls me onto his lap, getting a better angle at my neck and kept sucking. Then he stops and kisses me again, and i let out yet another moan while i grinded our hips together, causing us both to make the sinful noise.

Suddenly someone opens Percy's door and there's Annabeth, Grover, The Stolls and clarisse.

"Oh my gods..." Annabeth covers her eyes, gover nearly passes out, the stolls were givibg us thumbs up and clarisse pointed and laughed.

"Hey look! it's Nikki and Prissy!"

i Groaned and got off of Percy, who was blushing over fifty shades of red. i probably didn't look any better. "Why y'all here?" Percy asks. what up with the southern drawl? i think, as Annabeth says: "Chiron heard some odd noises coming from here, so he sent us here."

I look at my black haired boyfriend, "Thank the gods we didn't-" "DON'T SAY IT!" Grover screams. Annabeth sighs and mutters "Quit acting like Bitches in heat you two."

"WHOA! wait there wisegirl!" Percy pipes up. "Don't you be callin' me and Nico Bitches!"

she rolls her eyes, "Whatever, just keep all clothing on and hands to yourselves." And with that, she slammed the door. Percy sighed and looked at me. "you thing what i'm thinking?"

"Pulling a prank on Annabeth?" i ask. "No" he replies. "Lets play some Mario Kart!" he turns on the Wii and hands me an extra controller. He picks Peach and i pick Bowser.

"Really Percy, after the conversation we just had?"

"Fuck that. Peach pwns."

And with that. Percy ended up whupping my ass with a princess.

Damn.

_**~~~~the end!~~~~~**_

_**everytime you R&R A kitten is born! so make some kitties come into a child's life please?**_


End file.
